An existing vehicle-use alternating current generator is such that a rectifying device is attached to an outer side end face of a rear bracket, and a terminal block is configured there. Further, leads drawn out from a stator winding are connected to terminals of the terminal block via through holes of the rear bracket, whereby the rectifying device and stator winding are electrically connected. Because of this, tubular members for guiding the leads drawn out from the stator winding to an appropriate position are disposed in the terminal block when assembling, and the tubular members are inserted into the through holes of the rear bracket (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).